As cutting tools for cutting metals, many surface-coated cutting tools each including a substrate of cemented carbide, cermet, or ceramic, and one compound layer or a plurality of compound layers deposited on a surface of the substrate and composed of titanium carbide, titanium nitride, alumina, or titanium carbonitride have been used (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-195595)).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-195595